The primary goal of the research is to examine organizational performance, stability and change within a nationally representative stratified sample of private alcoholism treatment centers as these centers cope with a turbulent environment. The study would contribute the first known data based description of the range of intercorrelated characteristics of these centers. Other goals of the research are (1) to describe the associations between organization/management-related characteristics and treatment- related characteristics in private alcoholism treatment centers, (2) the examine how organizational with organizational performance, and its longer-term outcomes of expansion, decline, and/or "organizational death" and (5) to monitor and document the impact of upcoming national health care reform on private alcohol problem treatment. A set of hypotheses regarding organizational development, adaptation and change is proposed. Included in the research design are private for-profit and not-for-profit private treatment centers in three categories: inpatient only, inpatient and outpatient, and outpatient only. Using a representative national sample (N=300), this study would collect longitudinal data over 4 years through 3 data collection site visits and 4 telephone interviews on the following 7 sets of variables: organizational structure, organizational management, treatment inputs, treatment/clinical process, treatment/clinical management, external environment, and treatment center performance.